Dan Green (voice actor)
| birth_place = San Rafael, California, U.S. | alias = Jay Snyder | occupation = Voice actor, voice director, script writer | years_active = 1993–present | known_for = | notable_works = Yugi Muto in Yu-Gi-Oh! Knuckles the Echidna in Sonic X and Sonic the Hedgehog video games (2005–2010) | spouse = | children = 2 }} James Hadley Snyder (born February 16, 1971 ), known professionally as Dan Green, is an American voice actor, voice director and script adapter who has worked for 4Kids Entertainment, DuArt Film and Video, NYAV Post, and Central Park Media. He is best known as the voice of Yugi Muto from Yu-Gi-Oh!, Trudge from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, and Knuckles the Echidna from Sonic X and Sonic the Hedgehog video games from 2005 to 2010. Green has worked on script adaptations of Kurokami: The Animation and Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. He also teaches voice-over at Edge Studio in New York. Biography Green was born on February 16, 1971. He attended Rutgers University in New Brunswick, New Jersey, and studied acting at the Juilliard School in New York City. In 2008, he married Michal Lura Friedman, a singer and fellow voice actress who used the name Michal the Girl. On November 25, 2011, she died from complications after a C section. The twins she carried were delivered successfully, and fans initiated charity efforts to provide for the children, Jackson James Snyder and Reverie Vivian Snyder. Filmography Voice roles Anime roles * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! - NME Salesman, Sir Arthur, Princess Rona's father * Shaman King - Silva, Lee Pai-Long * Sonic X - Knuckles the Echidna * Ultimate Muscle - Robin Mask, Buffaloman, Hydrozoa * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters - Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Yugi Muto, Beauregard, Guardian of the Labyrinth * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Testu Trudge, Guard Robot * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal - Tombo Tillbitty Non-anime roles * Angel's Friends - Gas * ''Astonishing X-Men: Gifted - Colossus * Chaotic - Mezzmarr, Tangath Toborn, Cromaxx, Codemaster Imthor and Tartarek * Cubix: Robots for Everyone - Graham, Professor Nemo, Flash Lightning the Meteorologix * G.I. Joe Sigma 6 - Lt. Stone * Kikoriki - Jumper * ''Hammerboy - Moonk * ''Incredible Crash Dummies (4Kids version) - Crash * Kappa Mikey - Additional Voices * Pat & Stan - Pat * Polar Krush - PK The Polar Bear, Gordon the Gorilla and Maurice the Mammoth * Robotomy - Additional Voices * ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003) - Mortu, Commander Mozar, Mephos, The Professor * The Boy Who Wanted To Be A Bear - Father Bear, Additional Voices * TMNT: Back to the Sewer - Additional Voices * Turtles Forever - '87 Leonardo, Additional Voices * Viva Piñata - Hudson Horstachio, King Roario * Thumb Wrestling Federation - Ring Announcer, Corbata, Tom Cat, Snagglefangs, Sick Vick * Winx Club (4Kids edit) - Sky * Vampirina - Grandpop Films * Kakurenbo: Hide and Seek - Yaimao * Stepsisters/Gibomai - Kyousuke Wakao * Pokémon 3: The Movie - Entei * Pokémon 4Ever - Iron Mask Marauder * The Weathering Continent - Gaten Rakumu * Welcome to the Space Show - Goba * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light - Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi * Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time - Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi * Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side of Dimensions - Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi Live-action dubbing * Beautiful Hunter - Man 7 * The Bondage Master - Shiro * Cutie Honey - Black Claw * Close Your Eyes and Hold Me - Amane * Exte: Hair Extensions - Kiyomi's Boyfriend * The Machine Girl - Yusuke * Magic in the Water - Radar * Naughty Guide to Tokyo Nightlife - Tsuruta * Scorpion's Revenge - Jimmy Yoshioka * Ultraman Tiga - Daigo Madoka * Zero Woman: The Accused - Detective Video games * Ape Escape 2 - The Professor, Spike * One Piece: Grand Adventure - Shura * PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale - Professor * Shaman King video games - Silva, Lee Pai-Long ** Shaman King: Power of Spirit - Ashcroft, Homunculus, Mysterious Mask ** Shaman King: Master of Spirits - Store Clerk ** Shaman King: Master of Spirits 2 - Store Clerk * Sonic the Hedgehog (series) - Knuckles the Echidna (2005–10, except for Unleashed where he was originally going to be along with Shadow) ** Shadow the Hedgehog ** Sonic Riders - Storm the Albatross ** Sonic '06 - Mephiles the Dark ** Sonic Rivals ** Sonic and the Secret Rings - Sinbad the Sailor ** Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games - Vector the Crocodile ** Sonic Rivals 2 - Vector the Crocodile ** Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity - Storm the Albatross ** Sonic Unleashed - Professor Pickle, Ice Cream Man ** Sonic and the Black Knight - Sir Gawain ** Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games - Vector the Crocodile ** Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles video games - Mortu, Commander Mozar (uncredited) ** Battle Nexus ** Mutant Nightmare * The Bureau: XCOM Declassified - Dr. Scott, Major Nigrosh * Ultimate Muscle: Legends vs. New Generation - Robin Mask, Buffaloman, Warsman * Yu-Gi-Oh! video games - Yami Yugi ** Yu-Gi-Oh! Destiny Board Traveler - Yugi Muto ** Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters Coliseum - Yugi Muto ** Duel Terminals - Trudge ** Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links - Yugi Muto ** Power of Chaos: Yugi the Destiny ** Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction - Yugi Muto Production credits Voice director * Astonishing X-Men: Gifted * Iron Man: Extremis * Jungle Emperor Leo (co-directed with Michael Sinterniklaas) * Knight Hunters Eternity * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (co-directed with Michael Sinterniklaas and Marc Diraison) * Phoenix * Samurai Deeper Kyo * Shura no Toki: Age of Chaos * The Gokusen Script adaptation * Domain of Murder * Knight Hunters Eternity * Kurokami: The Animation (co-written with Marc Diraison) * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (co-written with Michael Sinterniklaas and Stephanie Sheh) * Phoenix * Queen's Blade * Revolutionary Girl Utena * Seven of Seven * Shura no Toki: Age of Chaos Miscellaneous crew * G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 (co-executive producer) * Iron Man: Extremis (casting director, audio producer) References External links * * * Dan Green @ BehindTheVoiceActors * Category:1971 births Category:Living people Category:American male voice actors Category:American male video game actors Category:Voice directors Category:Casting directors Category:American television writers Category:Male television writers Category:American male screenwriters Category:People from San Rafael, California Category:Rutgers University alumni Category:Juilliard School alumni Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors